


Iron Well

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Space Opera, Western, space western
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: L'équipage indépendant du capitaine Freyd se pose sur Iron Well, une colonie minière. Colt a grandi sur cette lune. Tandis qu'ils se rendent auprès de leur client, Colt se souvient de son enfance.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	Iron Well

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #7] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être emballée, cette semaine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déchiré un morceau d'un truc plus gros et de l'avoir un peu tassé pour que ça tienne en quelques jours de travail... En vérité, j'ai très envie de faire de ça quelque chose de bien plus grand ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que moi ça m'a plu !

\- Installez-vous et attachez vos ceintures, chantonna Freyd.

Sa petite silhouette nerveuse gigotait avec excitation sur son siège. Il avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans, tout au plus. Il gratta son crâne rasé et fit claquer sa langue avec satisfaction. Sa main gauche courait sur les innombrables boutons du poste de pilotage. Ses yeux sautaient des chiffres aux jauges sans hésitation. Il leva une main et abaissa une série de leviers sans même les regarder. Il garda les doigts levés lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

\- Nous sortons d'hyper-espace dans trois… deux…

Une violente secousse agita l'habitacle, déclenchant des protestations de la part des autres personnes présentes.

\- Oups, lâcha Freyd, raté.

Sa voisine roula des yeux lorsqu'il se mit à glousser. Elle murmura quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle qui ne sonnait comme rien d'agréable. Un interphone grésilla sur la paroi à gauche du pilote.

\- Ay, Capitaine, articula une voix grave déformée par le grain du communicateur, est-ce qu'on est encore sorti trop tôt de l'espace sub-luminique ?

\- J'étais pourtant sûr de mon coup ! s'exclama Freyd avec un rire.

\- Un jour le compresseur para-cinétique sera expulsé de son compartiment, répondit la voix avec un calme glacé, et il sera trop tard pour apprendre à piloter, parce qu'on sera tous morts de froids dans le vide entre les vides de l'espace.

Le haut-parleur claqua avant de revenir au silence. Freyd secouait la tête en faisant cliqueter sa langue, désapprouvant ouvertement le manque d'humour de son mécanicien.

\- Est-ce que Nick a déjà dit quelque chose de joyeux ? demanda Colt dans le silence qui s'étirait.

\- Je ne crois pas que Nick sache ce que c'est, siffla Val.

Les lèvres colorées de mauve de Colt s'étirèrent d'un sourire. Il cala un pouce sous son menton, plissant ses paupières chargées de khôl sur Val.

\- Et toi, Val, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans cet univers qui te fait oublier cette vilaine morgue que tu traînes partout avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

Les yeux jaunes de la jeune femme scintillèrent d'une lueur de défi. Ses lèvres épaisses se retroussèrent sur ses dents pointues. Colt gloussa. Val et lui avaient à peu près le même âge et le même humour, mais ils étaient différents sur à peu près tout le reste. Colt était flamboyant : il aimait les couleurs vives qui s'accordaient à son tempérament pimpant, et pas un seul carré de peau, pas une seule mèche de cheveux, n'était épargné. Val, en revanche, était l'ombre tapie dans les ombres, le calme avant la tempête. Elle avait pour mot d'ordre l'efficacité : ses vêtements étaient fonctionnels, son crâne rasé demandait un entretien minimal.

\- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joies, dit Freyd en activant l'ouverture des panneaux protecteurs. C'est quand même pas Colt qui va me dire qu'on aurait pu se passer de la vue !

Toutes les vitres du poste de pilotage s'ouvraient en même temps, dévoilant les couleurs de l'espace. Presque partout s'étalait le noir profond de l'inifini, sauf sur leur gauche où c'était le noir d'une nuit vue d'en haut, celle d'une planète qui leur cachait le soleil. Colt dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour quitter son siège car il en avait oublié de défaire sa ceinture. Ses yeux écarquillés détaillaient les contours des continents. Ils étaient difficiles à discerner, mais il les avait tant observés par le passé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas les reconnaître.

★

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés tout aussi largement, peut-être même plus, et son nez était collé à la vitre. Il voyait des océans couleur émeraude et des terres rouges. Ses pupilles bleues parcouraient le moindre rivage à la recherche d'un indice, une trace grise ou bleue peut-être, qui indiquerait l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Un calepin rebondit sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Assieds-toi, 48, dit sèchement la surveillante.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard suppliant à la dame dont le chignon était aussi sévère que le regard. Elle avait déjà réclamé à ce que tout le monde soit correctement assis et attaché, elle détestait avoir à se répéter. 48 fit la moue, mais obéit. Il se laissa couler dans l'assise du siège, au milieu de sa rangée dos à la fenêtre, et attacha lentement sa ceinture. Il tournait la tête au point d'en avoir mal au cou. Il crevait d'envie de voir l'endroit où ils allaient !

Le vaisseau suivait l'orbite de la planète verte et rouge, laissant le soleil se coucher dans leur dos, pendant que devant eux se levait une grosse lune beige. Le petit garçon se dit qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus triste que la planète autour de laquelle elle tournait. Son beige n'était même pas joli, c'était une couleur de sable qui tirait vers le gris, et sa surface, à défaut d'être constellée de cratères comme la plupart des lunes sans atmosphère, était creusées d'énormes trous béants et sombres.

Il fut rapidement évident que le vaisseau ne descendrait jamais sur la jolie planète. C'était la lune, la destination. Elle était énorme, en vérité, elle avait rempli tout le champ de vision avant même que le pilote ne contacte le sol. Ses trous devaient être encore plus immenses qu'il était possible de l'imaginer - peut-être même que des boyaux entiers la traversaient de part en part en passant par son centre !

\- Attention, les enfants, dit la surveillante en tapant des mains, la descente va secouer.

Cet avertissement était presque un euphémisme. Si tôt que le vaisseau eut crevé l'atmosphère, il fut projeté sur le côté comme si une gigantesque main l'avait frappé. Le pilote grommelait sans discontinuer tandis qu'il luttait contre les forces extérieures qui secouaient le vaisseau. Trop petit pour que ses pieds touchent le sol, 48 crispa ses doigts sur le bord de son siège. De l'autre côté des vitres, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'un beige opaque. Puis, juste avant de toucher le sol, la tempête cessa d'un coup. Le pilote poussa un long sifflement, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau soit posé.

La surveillante se leva, aussi raide et sèche que d'ordinaire. Derrière elle, le pilote essuyait son front ruisselant de sueur d'une main tremblante.

\- Les enfants, appela-t-elle, en rang ordonné, je vous prie. Deux par deux. Allons !

Vingt enfants, tous entre cinq et sept ans, se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Tous avaient le crâne tondu de la même manière, tous portaient les mêmes bottes noires, tous portaient la même combinaison bleu terne. Seul variait leur code d'identification, qu'ils portaient dans leur dos, imprimé en grosses lettres noires sur bleu. Pour ce groupe là, les premiers caractères étaient identiques, car ils étaient nés la même année et avaient grandi dans le même orphelinat. Les trois derniers chiffres faisaient office de prénom pour ceux qui n'avaient eu ni l'envie de s'en choisir un, ni la ténacité de le faire utiliser par leurs camarades. C'était le cas de 48 qui, à six ans, savait seulement qu'il aimait regarder ce qui flottait dans le vide de l'espace.

La double rangée d'enfants descendit de la navette et la surveillante les fit arrêter en plein milieu du tarmac. Elle venait d'accoster un homme dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés de fils dorés. Au-dessus d'eux, la grosse planète rouge et verte envahissait le ciel. La bouche entrouverte, 48 observait un archipel composé d'une centaine d'îles disposées en spirale.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna enfin la surveillante en se dirigeant d'un pas martial vers l'une des entrées du bâtiment qui entourait la zone d'atterrissage.

48 dut se forcer à regarder devant lui plutôt qu'au-dessus quand l'enfant derrière lui le poussa en avant. Aucun enfant ne voulait être puni parce que l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas maintenu le rang. Ils descendirent des volées interminables de marches, en montèrent certaines, pour continuer plus profondément encore. Les couloirs étaient toujours dotés de fenêtres, sur un seul côté, mais on ne voyait plus le ciel. On voyait d'autres fenêtres, très loin de l'autre côté d'un grand vide.

Enfin, la surveillante les fit entrer dans une grande pièce, où une demie-douzaine d'adultes se tenaient sur une estrade. La plupart était assis, sourcils froncés de concentration tandis qu'ils consultaient leur tablette. Un homme à la moustache grise et épaisse faisait les cent pas avec l'air furieusement impatient.

\- Messieurs-dames d'Iron Well, salua la surveillante après avoir demandé aux enfants de se tenir sur une longue ligne. Voici les vingt orphelins de la Fédération qui ont été assignés à votre colonie.

Une femme s'avança presque jusqu'au bord de l'estade. Elle portait une robe bouffante d'un rose vif qui invitait à plisser les yeux pour ne pas se brûler la rétine. Un haut-de-forme assorti était posé sur ses cheveux bouclés. Sur son visage était peint une fleur aux pétales multicolores. C'était comme un masque qui épousait ses traits. Elle sourit largement, révélant une canine en or.

\- Nous nous inquiétions pour vous, dit-elle à la surveillante. Les tempêtes de quartz sont assez vives, cette année.

Son regard se porta sur la rangée d'enfants, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage, étendant ainsi cette inquiétude polie à chacun d'entre eux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la surveillante et son sourire se réduisit.

\- La Fédération nous avait promis quarante enfants, dit-elle.

Dans sa voix pointaient des teintes d'agacement. La surveillante ne broncha pas. Raide comme la justice, elle levait un regard froid sur la fluide silhouette colorée qui la toisait.

\- Je ne suis pas décisionnaire, Mrs. Semple, murmura-t-elle sèchement, souhaitez-vous que je les ramène ?

\- Certainement pas ! rugit le moustachu depuis le fond de l'estrade.

Il sauta à bas de son promontoire et, en moins de trois pas, fut sur la surveillante. Son arrêt fut si sec que son long manteau de cuir claqua sur ses mollets. Sous sa grosse moustache, 48 le vit se mordre violemment les lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de copieusement insulter cette femme qu'il poignardait du regard.

\- Dix ans que je réitère ma demande d'apprenti, finit-il par cracher, et malgré ça je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont attendu le plus longtemps. Tout ce temps pour voir enfin arriver du sang neuf et de la main d'oeuvre ! C'est tout ce que la Fédération en a à faire de ses colonies ? Elle est belle, notre indispensabilité !

\- Monsieur O'Brian, je vous en prie, dit doucement Semple. Nous allons en discuter et réajuster nos besoins. Ces enfants sont désormais résidents d'Iron Well, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle porta un regard souriant sur la ribambelle d'orphelins au visage neutre. Elle semblait chercher une approbation quelconque qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se rabattit alors sur O'Brian qui recula d'un pas avec réticence.

Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres adultes, remarqua 48. Il ne portait pas d'accessoire voyant, de vêtement bariolé ou de maquillage absurde. Son manteau était vieux et élimé aux coudes, sa chemise et son jean étaient tout ce qu'on faisait de plus habituel partout dans l'univers. Il n'était qu'un vieux monsieur avec une impressionnante moustache.

\- Ignorons l'administratif pendant un instant, dit la femme sur l'estrade en s'écartant du bord et de la surveillance pour rejoindre une place plus centrale où tous les enfants pourraient facilement la voir. Bienvenue à vous, chers enfants de la Fédération. Je suis Constance Semple, maire d'Iron Well, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre colonie minière. Je suis certaine que vous vous acclimaterez vite et que cette lune sera bientôt un véritable chez-vous.

Elle fit une pause et, une fois encore, porta son regard sur chaque petit visage. Aucun de ces enfants ne semblait particulièrement excité, mais aucun ne semblait particulièrement triste non plus. Même leur surveillance était d'une extrême neutralité.

\- Les personnes qui m'accompagnent aujourd'hui sont des patrons ou des responsables des ressources humaines qui ont besoin de nouvelles têtes dans leurs entreprises. Vous avez déjà vu monsieur O'Brian de près ; et voici Eleanor Dixon, directrice des ressources humaines des mines ; James Stedman, logistique et transport, Hosea Kennard, alimentation ; et Katherine Munn, entretien.

48 cogitait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le vaisseau, ils n'avaient plus remis les pieds à la surface. Est-ce que toute la vie d'Iron Well se déroulait sous la surface ? Est-ce qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le ciel et la grosse planète rouge et verte ? Semple consultait du regard les personnes derrière elle. Elle porta son attention sur le vieil homme qui se tenait toujours en bas de l'estrade.

\- Monsieur O'Brian, vous n'aviez besoin que d'un seul apprenti, dit-elle, l'invitant d'un geste à s'adresser aux enfants.

L'homme toussota dans son poing et jeta un regard revêche à la surveillante avant de la dépasser pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il se gratta la tête, soudain à court de mots. Il regardait les orphelins comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point ils étaient jeunes.

\- Ben, ouais, voilà… hésita-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un apprenti pour mon atelier à la surface. Me faut un gars qui sait se servir de ses dix doigts et qui a pas peur de la poussière.

La petite main de 48 jaillit vers le plafond. Le vieux monsieur avait dit que son atelier était à la surface et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. S'il était le seul enfant à pouvoir voir le ciel tous les jours, alors ce serait lui. O'Brian s'approcha et laissa tomber son regard sur lui. Ce gamin était sans doute le plus petit du lot, et le plus maigre aussi. Mais il y avait un éclat déterminé dans son regard et O'Brian aimait ça.

\- Tu sais compter, colt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit 48 du tac-au-tac, jusqu'à beaucoup. Et je sais additionner aussi. Et je sais presque bien soustraire. Et je lis super bien aussi.

\- Alors ça devrait aller, ricana O'Brian.

Il se retourna vers Semple.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé d'attendre la fin de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en traçant un cercle avec son index, entourant toute la salle et ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- Oh non, soupira-t-elle, et ce fut comme si la fleur sur son visage se ternissait. Nous en avons sans doute pour des heures à trancher une nouvelle répartition des recrues. Prenez le fichier du petit et allez directement au secrétariat, ils s'occuperont de l'administratif. Je passerais vous voir plus tard… ou demain.

Elle avait l'air désolée de la tournure des événements. O'Brian acquiesça avec une moue compréhensive.

\- Merci bien, madame, salua-t-il, et bonne journée.

Il attrapa la bande-ruban que lui tendait la surveillante et la fourra dans sa poche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de 48 et le fit pivoter sur lui-même avant de lui imprimer un mouvement en direction de la sortie.

★

Colt souriait, les yeux levés sur la grosse planète rouge et verte qui roulait doucement vers l'horizon. Val vint se planter à côté de lui. Les poings sur les hanches, elle scrutait le grand espace réservé aux atterrissages et la structure de béton qui l'entourait.

\- Est-ce que cet endroit est vraiment qualifiable de spatio-port ? finit-elle par demander.

Colt ôta son borsalino et secoua ses longues tresses. Val était toujours surprise que cette masse tissée de fils et de perles colorées ne fasse pas de bruit. Elle s'attendait toujours à entendre celui d'un rideau de clochettes.

\- Des vaisseaux spatiaux, indiqua-t-il d'un large geste du bras gauche, et du personnel de port, ajouta-t-il d'un geste similaire du droit. Un spatio-port.

Val darda sur lui un regard de vipère. La lumière du soleil se teintait de rouge tandis que, dans le ciel, il disparaissait derrière la grosse planète. La silhouette sombre de Val en devenait plus menaçante encore.

\- Iron Well est une colonie minière, expliqua Colt. Les puits qu'on voit depuis l'espace sont des veines de quartz pur à ciel ouvert. Une aubaine pour l'exploitation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais ? fit son interlocutrice.

\- Le quartz est une sacrée ressource énergétique. Un coup de vent qui lève un nuage de poussière de quartz, et c'est la tempête électromagnétique assurée.

Val hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et donc ? le pressa-t-elle.

\- Donc pas de radar ou d'antenne à la surface, poursuivit patiemment Colt. Pas de tour de contrôle, pas de capteurs, pas de bouclier, au risque de devoir continuellement les redémarrer, les recalibrer, voire complètement les remplacer. Les pilotes sont priés d'utiliser leurs instruments pour se poser - ou leur instinct si, dans leur malchance, ils traversent l'atmosphère au mauvais moment.

La femme acquiesça. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu deviner cette dernière partie par elle-même. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui fallait parfois quelques explications de plus pour comprendre les choses. Elle se demanda ensuite si c'était vraiment important de toujours comprendre vite et décida que non.

\- Et cette grosse planète, là-haut ? fit-elle en levant ses iris jaunes.

\- Complètement inhospitalière, soupira Colt.

Son admiration pour la beauté de ces terres rouges et ces mers vertes, si proches et pourtant si lointaines, ne s'était jamais essoufflée. Il savait désormais que PAX-8-65 n'avait qu'une très mince atmosphère et que son air était chargé d'azote et de soufre. Parfois, sur les crêtes, on pouvait discerner les reflets dorés d'un cyclone électrostatique. Une superbe planète, certes, avec laquelle il valait tout de même mieux garder ses distances.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à bailler aux corneilles, vous deux ?

Val et Colt se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Freyd venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Il avait enfilé une chemise fleurie par-dessus son éternelle combinaison grise. Sa petite taille était à peine réhaussée par les talons de ses bottes de cowboy flambant neuves. Tandis que Val se décomposait d'horreur, un sourire éclatant fendit le visage de Colt.

\- Il me faut les mêmes bottes, commenta-t-il en appréciant les motifs du cuir.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a vraiment attendu tout ce temps pour  _ ça _ ? soupira Val, excédée.

Freyd piétina joyeusement le sol pour faire sonner ses talons.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on voyage avec Colt et qu'il nous parle d'Iron Well, fit-il en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum, je me suis dis que je pouvais faire cet effort. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- D'un touriste, grinça Val.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Colt en riant, mais c'est ton cas aussi, râleuse.

\- Non, fit Freyd en secouant la tête, je veux dire, par rapport à votre langage vestimentaire. Ce dont t'arrête pas de parler à chaque fois que Val te dit que les gars portent pas de maquillage ou que t'as l'air d'un clown.

Colt éclata franchement de rire. Il était vrai que Val ne se privait jamais de sa franchise, d'autant plus qu'elle savait maintenant à quel point Colt se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait. Iron Well était très éloignée du Centre de la Fédération et, par nature, était assez déconnectée de sa société. La colonie, malgré son relativement jeune âge, avait développé sa propre politique et ses propres codes sociaux. Lui qui avait passé les toutes premières années de sa vie comme un rouage du système fédéral, modelé comme une pièce polyvalente prête à être placé n'importe où dans sa grande horlogerie, il s'était épanoui sur cette lune à l'écart de l'univers. Il adorait être celui qu'on remarque, celui qui est différent. Hors d'Iron Well, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui qui soit  _ lui _ .

Et puis, très franchement, il suspectait Val de lui envier sa capacité à porter autre chose que du noir ou du gris foncé sans se sentir ridicule. Mais il admettait volontiers que ça lui ressemblait et, pour une raison qui échappait à Colt, ça lui allait bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste, elle n'avait pas l'air terne, bien au contraire. Val et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit, tout simplement. Deux opposés intrigués l'un par l'autre, incapables de se rencontrer à mi-chemin et pleinement conscients de leur complémentarité.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez discuter en marchant ? siffla Val.

★

L'employé du secrétariat poussa un dossier devant O'Brian et 48. Il avait gémit ouvertement quand le vieil homme lui avait tendu la bande-ruban. Il avait été cherché dans la remise un appareil puis avait rampé sous son bureau pour le brancher. Il avait tapoté le dessus de son bureau avec impatience pendant que la séquence de démarrage chantonnait l'introduction de l'Hymne Fédéral. Toutes les pièces de bureautique officielles faisaient ce bruit lorsqu'on les allumait. Il avait glissé la bande-ruban dans la fente du lecteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'aspire complètement, comme un spaghetti. Il avait appuyé sur quelques boutons, déclenchant la sortie lente d'une feuille de papier de l'autre côté de l'appareil. L'employé avait attendu impatiemment que le papier, d'une longueur apparemment infinie, ait fini de sortir, après quoi il s'était rué sous son bureau pour le débrancher à nouveau. Soudainement plus calme, il avait soigneusement découpé le très long rouleau en feuilles au format standard, qu'il avait réparti en deux piles. L'une d'entre elles était pour eux, l'autre était pour ses archives, qu'il était d'ailleurs immédiatement parti ranger.

\- C'est ton dossier, colt, fit O'Brian.

48 leva les yeux sur la moustache grise.

\- Tu sais, continua l'homme, tes informations personnelles et ton historique. Ton numéro fédéral. Tes antécédents médicaux. Tu vois ?

Ses lèvres se déformèrent curieusement sous sa moustache. Ce petit bout de gamin le dévisageait avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait demandé un apprenti, par un môme à peine capable de parler !

\- Quel âge tu as, colt ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Six ans et deux mois, répondit 48. Pourquoi vous m'appelez "colt" ?

\- Ça se dit, marmonna O'Brian. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les chevaux quand ils sont trop vieux pour qu'on les appelle encore "poulain", mais bien trop jeunes pour qu'on les appelle "étalon".

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis pas un cheval, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ça se dit aussi pour les gamins de ton âge, répliqua O'Brian en haussant les épaules.

Le petit fronça encore plus fort les sourcils.

\- Je m'appelle 48, dit-il.

\- J'en doute, répliqua O'Brian avec un rictus outré. Personne ne s'appelle soi-même avec un numéro. C'est pratique pour la paperasse, ça n'a pas de sens pour les gens. Les gens ont des noms.

Le garçon s'enfonça dans le dossier de l'inconfortable chaise. Lui n'avait pas de nom. Certains orphelins avaient connu leurs parents et se vantaient d'avoir un nom de famille - jusqu'à ce qu'on leur fasse méchamment remarquer que cette "famille" n'avait pas voulu d'eux. Une mesquinerie en valait une autre quand on était jaloux.

\- Te bile pas, colt, t'as du temps devant toi, dit O'Brian en lui posant une main maladroite sur la tête. Tu pourras choisir. C'est une bonne chose de pouvoir choisir son prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est quoi votre prénom, à vous ? demanda alors 48.

Le vieil homme eut un rire étrange, qui sonna comme un crissement derrière le rideau de poils gris.

\- C'est pas important, répondit-il. Toi, tu m'appelleras "patron", de toutes manières.

★

\- Il te paye plus, me semble, nota Val.

Colt inclina la tête en souriant. Ses longues tresses balayèrent la poussière bleutée qui s'était déposée sur sa chemise bariolée.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je ne l'ai jamais appelé autrement.

La plupart de la vie d'Iron Well se passait sous terre, mais de nombreux artisans avaient préféré installer leurs ateliers à la surface pour bénéficier de la lumière naturelle. Depuis le spatio-port s'étirait une interminable rue dont la courbe épousait celle du gigantesque puits qu'elle bordait. D'un côté de la rue s'alternaient façades et vitrines, de l'autre il n'y avait qu'une petite rambarde avant le vide. Du plus profond du gouffre remontaient des vapeurs chaudes, aux volutes argentées, qui charriaient cette poussière de quartz qui collait à la peau et s'infiltrait dans la moindre aspérité. Au loin, l'autre côté du puits semblait inaccessible, au point d'en inverser la courbe de l'horizon.

Val se grattait pensivement le menton.

\- Et donc le client de Freyd… commença-t-elle.

\-  _ Notre _ client, corrigea le capitaine.

\- ...c'est ton ancien patron, continua Val en relevant à peine l'interruption. C'est un peu gros pour être coïncidence, non ?

\- Iron Well n'est pas si grand, suggéra Colt.

\- Justement, fit Val, pourquoi cette colonie, littéralement au bout de l'univers, nous aurait contacté spécifiquement nous ? Il t'a pas contacté toi, en plus, il a contacté Freyd.

Colt hocha lentement la tête. Quand Freyd leur avait présenté leur nouveau contrat, il avait été surpris que ça concerne Iron Well, et encore plus que leur client soit le vieil O'Brian.

\- On a déjà bossé ici, fit remarquer Freyd. On est connus, dans une certaine mesure.

Il désignait Colt du pouce. C'était sur Iron Well qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois - dans l'atelier d'O'Brian, d'ailleurs. S'ils n'étaient jamais venus, Colt n'aurait probablement jamais quitté cette lune. Finalement, si le vieil homme avait eu besoin d'un groupe d'indépendants, il n'était pas complètement fou d'imaginer qu'il ait préféré contacter ceux qu'il connaissait déjà.

\- La question que moi je me pose, fit lentement Freyd, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas mentionné Colt dans l'holo-message qu'il m'a envoyé.

La petite tête ronde de Freyd roula sur ses épaules. Il avait un doigt posé sur les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément sur cette question, mais Colt, en croisant son regard, sentit qu'il avait déjà accordé énormément de temps à cette réflexion. Il ménageait volontairement ses effets.

\- Vous aviez l'air proches, non ? insista le capitaine en dardant ses yeux noirs sur son artilleur.

Colt ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il avait vu cet holo-message, en même temps que les autres. Il se rappelait très bien d'avoir attendu jusqu'au bout du message qu'O'Brian, qui s'adressait alors au capitaine, dise quelque chose comme "Passez le bonjour à Colt de ma part.". Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Colt avait demandé où était le reste du message et ses collègues l'avaient regardé de travers. Freyd ne cachait jamais aucune information à ses membres d'équipage, une volonté de transparence qui frôlait le défaut. Il avait dû en tirer sa propre conclusion et la pilule n'avait pas été facile à avaler.

\- Il a dû lutter pendant des années pour avoir un apprenti, répondit-il enfin. Il m'a eu moi, et il a dû me former de zéro. Pendant presque quinze ans. J'aurais dû reprendre la boutique et lui permettre d'enfin prendre sa retraite. Au lieu de ça… 

Val lui jeta un regard qui réclamait clairement la fin de cette phrase.

\- Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille, dit-il à la place.

\- Pourtant t'es là, répondit immédiatement Freyd.

Colt leva les yeux au ciel et accrocha les reliefs de la grosse PAX. Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est notre client, dit-il du bout des lèvres, mais c'est pas n'importe quel client. Je veux l'aider  _ lui _ , en espérant qu'il m'en veuille… moins ? Il a toujours été mon patron, mais c'est surtout celui qui m'a élevé. Je voudrais juste qu'on reste en bons termes.

Freyd lâcha un très long soupir, au bout duquel il acquiesça sèchement avec une expression de satisfaction.

\- Bien, fit-il joyeusement, ravi de savoir que t'as pas l'intention de quitter l'équipage.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Colt qui posait sur lui un regard surpris. Freyd trottinait avec légèreté, en s'amusant à lever des petits nuages de poussière du bout des orteils.

\- On va droit dans un piège, pas vrai ? soupira soudain Val.

\- Oh, que oui ! s'exclama gaiement Freyd.

★

Colt poussa la porte de l'Armurerie O'Brian. La clochette tinta au-dessus de sa tête. La boutique était vide. Il s'avança tranquillement entre les présentoirs et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il fut devant le comptoir. Il connaissait chaque recoin de cette pièce par cœur, il serait sans doute encore capable de passer le balai les yeux fermés.

Sous les vitrines du comptoir, il pouvait voir les derniers modèles en exposition. Il reconnaissait les traits distinctifs de certains revolvers, dans une version plus aboutie. Il sourit en voyant l'étiquette du Mustang XV. Il avait lui-même apporté certaines améliorations à ce pistolet et il voyait qu'elles étaient encore présentes sur ce modèle. Mieux encore, les nouveautés de cette quinzième version étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il avait implémenté de son côté, depuis les confins de l'espace, sur son propre Mustang.

Il soupira. Cet endroit était bien trop silencieux. Pas un client, pas un commerçant. Pas un bruit provenant de l'habitation à l'étage, ni des réserves au sous-sol, ni du stand de tir attenant, ni des machines de l'atelier dans l'arrière boutique. Juste quelques portes mal fermées, un léger voile de poussière sur les présentoirs, quelques empreintes de doigts sur les vitres - et un profond silence pour noyer le tout.

Freyd s'accouda au comptoir à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Colt s'éloigna alors, vers les étagères à munitions qui couvraient tout un mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Val s'était simplement adossée au rebord de la fenêtre, bras croisés, son oeil jaune analysant l'environnement. Freyd se frotta les mains avant de frapper la petite clochette mécanique sur le comptoir. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre écho cristallin. Il la fit sonner une fois de plus. Et encore une fois. Il gloussa avant de se hisser carrément sur le comptoir. Assis sur la vitrine, les jambes dans le vide, il avait une meilleure position pour faire sonner la clochette à répétition, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le mignon tintement devient le plus agaçant des petits bruits.

Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée.

Cinq personnes déboulèrent par l'entrée principale en martelant le sol de leurs grosses bottes. Quatre autres entrèrent par la porte sur le côté, celle qui menait au stand de tir. Bien que Colt et Val ne se montraient pas agressifs, ils pointèrent quelques armes sur eux, à titre dissuasif. Freyd les regarda avec un grand sourire, mais ne fit même pas mine de se retourner vers trois derniers qui arrivaient dans son dos, depuis l'arrière-boutique.

\- Capitaine Freyderine Sevlis, articula une voix rauque.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Freyd, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton badin.

Colt jeta un bref regard à celui qui s'était adressé à son capitaine. L'homme était de ceux qui étaient arrivés par derrière et sa barbe verte ne cachait aucunement sa frustration à n'avoir en face de lui que l'arrière d'un crâne. La tête de Freyd oscillait en rythme, comme s'il comptait les personnes dans la boutique. Il ignorait superbement ceux qui se trouvaient dans son dos. L'effet était efficace : l'adversaire n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, il fulminait déjà.

\- Regarde-moi en face, gamin ! rugit-il en lui assénant un grand coup dans le dos.

Freyd fut projeté en avant et se réceptionna avec autant de légèreté que s'il avait lui-même choisi de descendre de son perchoir. Il fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête, les mains profondément enfoncées au fond de ses poches.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas beaucoup à mon client, vous savez ? dit-il en se retournant enfin vers celui qui, de toute évidence, était le chef de ce petit comité.

\- Le vieil O'Brian ?

Il émit un rictus méprisant, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Le comptoir se trouvait entre eux et Freyd était si petit qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ses mains. C'était gênant.

\- J'imagine que vous ne vous appelez pas aussi O'Brian, hein ? continua Freyd en toute innocence.

Les yeux rivés sur l'expression aimable du petit capitaine, l'homme à la barbe verte se décida à contourner le comptoir. Il s'imposa un pas lent qu'il estimait sans doute imposant. Il était si concentré qu'il parut en oublier que Colt, qu'il frôla presque, n'était pas un de ses hommes. Mais l'artilleur n'en fit rien. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Mortimer, se présenta enfin l'homme.

Freyd hocha lentement la tête, avant de la secouer :

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien, fit-il avec une grimace inquiète. Est-ce que ça devrait ?

Mortimer s'empourpra. Il serra les dents et frappa le comptoir du poing. Ses hommes s'agitèrent. Ils échangèrent des regards confus entre eux. Mortimer souffla et s'efforça de garder son calme. D'un geste, il fit signe à ses hommes de rester tranquille.

\- Oui, ça devrait, dit-il avec une colère contenue. O'Brian vous a fait venir à cause de moi.

Freyd fit la moue. Il avait l'air honnêtement triste de devoir le décevoir.

\- O'Brian n'a mentionné aucun Mortimer, déclara-t-il. En revanche, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici. Savez-vous où il est ?

\- Six pieds sous terre dans un cimetière pas loin, siffla Mortimer.

Cette fois, Freyd s'assombrit. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, il avait vu Colt se raidir. Il lui jeta un très bref regard, à peine le temps d'un battement de cils, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui ordonner silencieusement de rester tranquille.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il à Mortimer en posant son index sur sa tempe, si léger qu'il rebondit deux fois sans conserver le contact. Je pense qu'il est encore en vie, parce que vous avez besoin de lui.

Il tapota sa tempe trois fois, lentement et calmement. Les rouages tournaient derrière ses yeux noirs.

\- Il n'est plus ici depuis longtemps, continua-t-il, le doigt figé en l'air. Vous avez sans doute eu largement le temps de l'emmener loin d'ici. Iron Well est une seule colonie, mais je sais qu'elle a des avant-postes éloignés… 

Son doigt rebondit à nouveau sur sa tempe, mais cette fois il garda le contact sur sa peau. Il eut un sourire malicieux.

\- En fait, la seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que vous attendez de lui… et de moi. Le message n'était pas vraiment de lui, pas vrai ?

\- Dis-donc, p'tit gars, protesta Mortimer, pourquoi est-ce que tu causes autant ? C'est moi qui devrait poser les questions !

\- Oh, pardon, je ne posais aucune question, répondit Freyd avec ingénuité. Je réfléchis tout haut, c'est tout.

\- Arrête ça, grinça-t-il. On est douze et toi, t'es sous seul. Enfin, t'es pas tout seul, mais tes gars sont sous contrôle des miens.

Freyd acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Colt en pointant Mortimer du doigt.

\- Tu connais ce gars ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Sans certitude, répondit nonchalamment Colt.

Mortimer ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé. Sa barbe verte parut verdir davantage de frustration. Il dégaina l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture et la pointa sur Colt.

\- Fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais  _ exactement  _ qui je suis ! On a débarqué sur ce gruyère en même temps, te fous pas de moi !

\- Ah, un autre Enfant de la Fédération ! s'exclama exagérément l'artilleur. Le numéro… trente… huit ?

\- Quarante-trois !

\- 43, oui ! Evidemment !

Colt n'avait littéralement aucun souvenir de ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Tous les visages étaient flous dans sa mémoire. Il était trop jeune, il n'avait pas eu d'ami digne de ce nom et, comme l'avait souvent rappelé le patron, les numéros n'étaient pas faits pour les gens. Il savait que son groupe s'était soudé une fois sur Iron Well, mais comme il ne faisait pas partie des groupes de travail sous la surface, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de véritable contact avec eux. Un groupe avec quelques personnalités fortes, mais ce Mortimer n'en faisait pas partie.

\- C'est pas notre gars, alors ? insista Freyd dont le doigt sur la tempe indiquait qu'il n'avait pas quitté son fil de pensée.

\- Nope, lâcha Colt. C'est pas lui, capitaine.

\- Okay.

D'un dernier rebond de doigt sur sa tempe, il laissa retomber son bras. Sa main n'avait pas atteint sa cuisse qu'un hurlement de douleur résonnait du côté de Val. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et pressa un bouton sur sa hanche et disparut.

S'en suivit quelques minutes de chaos.

Mortimer, surpris par la disparition soudain de son interlocuteur, hurla quelques ordres confus. Val avait cassé le bras de celui qui la tenait en joue et, le temps qu'il finisse de hurler, en avait mis trois autres à terre. Colt avait tiré deux armes de poing des replis de vêtement dans lesquels ils étaient dissimulés. Il tira deux salves qui firent tomber quatre silhouettes. Mortimer couina et tira au hasard dans sa direction. Il glapit quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait raté. 

Colt lâcha ses armes pour agripper l'homme par le col. Le petit jeu du capitaine était terminé : plus la moindre trace d'humour sur son visage. Ses traits étaient de glace tandis que ses yeux étaient, au contraire, deux flammes ardentes de colère. Il pesa brutalement sur le côté, basculant avec sa proie vers le comptoir. Le verre éclata lorsque le coude de Mortimer se fracassa contre la vitre. Le cri qui en résulta tenait plus de la surprise que de la douleur, mais après tout ce n'était pas le but : il avait lâché son arme et c'était tout ce que Colt voulait.

Mortimer se débattait. Il saisit une pleine poignée de tresses qui lui tombèrent dans les mains et tira d'un coup sec. Colt recula d'un pas et, au moment où Mortimer lâcha, plongea de nouveau en avant, genou levé. Un vilain coup sous la ceinture qui fit jaillir un couinement de la barbe verte et mit son porteur au tapis.

\- Tu manques cruellement d'élégance, nota Val.

Colt ne répondit même pas. Il était artilleur et, sans arme, il préférait s'en tenir à être efficace. Tout le monde n'avait pas une maîtrise martiale du combat rapproché.

\- Vous avez tué tout le monde ? gémit Mortimer qui se tortillait sur le sol.

\- J'espère pas, répondit Freyd qui réapparut soudain accroupi à côté de lui. J'aime pas ça, ça donne une mauvaise image, c'est pas bon pour le business.

\- Mais il a des flingues ! protesta Mortimer.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Colt, qui le toisait de haut, sa fureur toujours contenue et toujours présente.

\- Des bolters, répondit Freyd.

\- Des bolters à quartz, précisa sèchement Colt.

L'énergie quartzique était difficile à manipuler mais, puisqu'il avait grandi sur Iron Well, Colt n'en avait jamais négligé le potentiel. Les locaux n'avaient pas les ressources pour convertir le minéral en énergie contenue et se contentaient de technologie mécanique pour éviter les perturbations causées par le quartz. Mais Colt avait dépensé sans compter et été parvenu à mettre la main sur deux petites batteries à quartz. La durée de vie n'était pas terrible, mais il les avait tout de même intégrées à deux bolters qu'il avait gardé de côté pour le cas où, par exemple, il remettrait le pied sur une planète secouée naturellement par des perturbations électromagnétiques.

\- Celui-ci, en revanche, c'est un mécanique, ajouta-t-il.

Il tira de sa chemise le long canon de son Mustang. Une arme superbe, ajustée à la perfection par son possesseur, brillante de tous les soins qui lui étaient apportés. Une mécanique mortelle.

\- J'imagine que c'est 53 le chef de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le canon sur le front de Mortimer.

Celui-ci était constellé de gouttes de sueur. Il avait oublié la douleur de ses parties génitales au moment où Colt avait dégainé son arme. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Vous avez établi votre camp à l'avant-poste abandonné au bout de la voie de chemin de fer, pas vrai ? demanda Freyd.

Mortimer acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Et mon client est là-bas, avec ton chef ? demanda-t-il encore.

L'homme à terre se ratatinait à vue d'œil, mais le canon du Mustang suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Freyd fit la moue, grimaça, puis reprit :

\- Je vais devoir te demander ça, Mortimer, mais… Est-ce que vous avez fait du mal à O'Brian ?

Les lèvres frémirent sous la barbe. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre répondre ou se mettre à pleurer. Il choisit de faire les deux et hocha la tête en versant une larme. Freyd hocha la tête avec un sourire désolé. Il lui tapota la joue avec condescendance.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, ça, chuchota-t-il, un peu comme une promesse.


End file.
